User talk:Ollin001
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Boondocks Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sarah Dubois page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey Hey Ollin001 you did a great job at www.boondockstv.wikia.com do great on other wikis. Sondow209 14:45, July 11, 2010 (UTC) How would you like to help on www.boondockstv.wikia.com we could use you help too, from seeing your edits on this wiki you might be an admin at Boondockstv.wikia.com. I have found people at my wiki posing as you I've banned them for a few days so you won't have to worry. Sondow209 16:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) About the three Boondocks Wikis... Yeah. I have a problem with this. I talked to an admin last week and apparently the reason for three is due to a difference of opinion or something like that? That's not only childish but it confuses the hell out of people too. It's clear to me only one or two people actually update here and that's every few days at best. The person or persons I've seen trolling this Wikia is enough for me to know I'm wasting my time at this Wiki. I'll be at http://boondockstv.wikia.com/wiki/The_Boondocks_Information_Center from now on. I personally don't care what your reasons are, there shouldn't be multiple Boondocks Wikias. After I've talked to the creator of the other Boondocks Wikia I will speak to an admin to have them merged or best case scenario, shut down. From what I've seen the people who actually have been updating are from the Wikia I linked above. THAT Wikia is updated several times a day and thus I know I can rely on it. I created the Article Homies Over Hoes here and aside from it being categorized, it was untouched. I posted in on the Big Boondocks Wikia and within an hour it not only got a You Tube Video added to it, 2 people came forward to help me get the lyrics right. The really good Wikias get acknowledged by the companies who created the fandoms they're based on. As of right now I don't see Aaron McGruder taking this Wikia more than a glance. I like making articles, but I will oly do it on a Wikia that is either High Traffic or has good support staff. Yours clearly has neither. In fact, much of it appears to have pasted from the Wikia I mentioned. Assuming you have no interest in at least taking my words into consideration, good luck. ~Aurabolt dude Dude the copy and paste I am sorry for if you want to be an admin come to my http://www.boondockstv.wikia.com it is way better than the other boondocks wiki. These wikis have editors that vandilize a wiki and there are no editors. The Boondocks wiki is now named The Boondocks Information Center. I've noticed the change and I undersrand and support the need. It's a damned shame people don't want to work things out because this is the internet. It's too bad you're giving up given the Wiki I chose just gained a seasoned writer. When I add/edit articles, I can normally resist the urge to add my opinion, etc. to the Wikias. I challenge myself to stick to what's relevant, etc. I just personally think it for the best I stick with the "New" Boondocks Wikia. That's where I feel I will be the most useful. Ollinin Would you like to be an admin at www.boondockstv.wikia.com we could use your help. Sondow209 16:44, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Know this Know this you are now admin at www.boondockstv.wikia.com which is now named The Boondocks Information we would like to have you back. Sondow209 00:01, August 7, 2010 (UTC) can u finish episode guides i dont know how to use infobox Ollinin Would you like to vote for the poll for Huey and Jazmine at The Boondocks IC www.boondockstv.wikia.comSondow209 00:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ok okSondow209 01:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC) would would you like to help on The Boondocks Infomation Center [[User:Sondow209|Sondow209] 11:44, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ]